Question: If $a + b + c = -6$ and $x + y = 10$, what is $-8c - 4x - 8a - 4y - 8b$ ?
Solution: $= -8a - 8b - 8c - 4x - 4y$ $= (-8) \cdot (a + b + c) + (-4) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (-8) \cdot (-6) + (-4) \cdot (10)$ $= 48 - 40$ $= 8$